Do you love me?
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Marian and the girls are in the 21st century when they found that four weirdly dressed men have turned up in the girl loos, well, what can you say? What kind of mayhem will ensue when four outlaws are let loose to the modern world... R/M mostly m 4 safety
1. Stuck in a bog

**Well here's another new story, enjoy! This also might be my last Robin Hood story, so lap it up people. **

1. Came out of a bog.

Prologue

An old woman in a black coat was sat on a park bench waiting.

Then she felt the sensation in her arms, up onto her fingers.

"Ah," she murmured to herself. "So you have finally come, we will have to see which path you follow..."

Xxx

Story

The girl's toilets at school. Not the place you normally expect to find four fit looking boys. Which would probably explain why their jaws dropped to the ground.

" Tell me you can see this too?" Mira muttered.

"Yup, I can see it too." Marian murmured.

"And me." Mumbled Djaq.

"Uh hu." Breathed Dean.

"Maybe, if we close our eyes and walk out and come back in again, they'll be gone." Marian ventured, but Mira found a vital flaw in her plan.

"If we had our eyes closed how would we get out?"

"I don't know." She said annoyed "we'd just use um... what is it blind people use?"

"Canes?" Mira suggested.

"No, Braille." Djaq corrected.

"Yeah that."

"How can there be Braille on the floor and door?"

"Will you just stop being so fussy!"

"I'm not being fussy, I'm being realistic. Unlike some people!"

"Oh, look who's talkin'!?"

They stopped for breath in their argument to see Djaq and Dean looking at them with the 'stop or die' look and the four boys just looking confused. Marian decided to turn her wrath on them.

"What are you doing in the girls toilets?!" She demanded.

"We have no idea..." The fit one in the green hoody said.

"Yeah we were just running through the forest and then we were here!" Another said.

Marian motioned for the girls to come into a corner with her.

"They're obviously mental." Mira hissed.

"No they're not!" Djaq cried.

"Oh yeah, I saw you checking out the tall one with dark hair." Mira teased.

"I was NOT!"

"Okay guys, we have more important things to think about." Marian interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean how do you think they got there, they're wearing some weird stuff!" Dean put in.

"You know I'm right Djaq." Said Mira smugly.

"Mira," Djaq growled. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to stick your head down the loo. New hair do and all."

"Right I vote we take things slow." Marian suggested, the girls agreed and turned back towards the boys.

"Right," Marian said slowly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Robin Hood." The one in the hoody with a bow said.

They smirked.

"What's so funny!?" He demanded.

"Yeah Djaq!" Mira scolded.

"Shut up." Marian commanded them, before they started another argument, then to 'Robin' "nothing, nothing. And you?" She gestured to the others.

"Allan A-Dale." Said one.

"Will Scarlet." Said another.

"Much." Said the last, simply.

"Much what?" Dean probed gently.

"Erm..." He went red "I'm not sure."

"Okay,"

"How about you?" Robin asked, looking at us.

"Dean Ryder."

"Djaq Safira."

"Mira Rose."

"Marian Fitzwalter."

"So where are you really from? Do you want us to take you to a hospital or something?" Mira asked.

"What year is this?" Robin ignored her and looked straight at me.

He sent shivers down her spine. No, I mustn't fall in love with a mental! She thought to herself. Plus Guy would murder her. "2008." She said simply.

"Where we were, it was 1192." He replied, frowning.

"Alright," She challenged. "How did you get here?" Outside, the thunder that had been continuing through out the events roared loudly.

"Through that." Robin pointed at the loo.

They crowded around to look in the loo. The seat was up and a faint blue light was just fading out of existence.

"Whoa." Dean said.

" Fascinating." Djaq breathed.

"Very Doctor Who." Marian commented.

"Well." Mira finished "There's not many people who can say they came out of a bog..."


	2. Getting sortedsorry for the POV errors!

"So what are we going to do with them?"

They were silent, this question stumped them all. They had been trying to think of this since they had got to Marian's. They had banished the outlaws to the TV after finally teaching them how to work it. Now they were eagerly flickering through all 300,000 of the channels, completely spellbound.

"I have an idea." Dean said suddenly. "Have we all got spare rooms?"

They all nodded.

"Well, each pick an outlaw and put them up until we can get them back."

"I can do that." Marian nodded "my dad's away at the moment, but I don't know what I'm gonna do when he comes home."

"Me too, my parents are home but they won't notice." Mira agreed.

"I can do it, of course, it's just my brother at home now." Dean smiled.

All faces turned to Djaq.

"My parents are home and they won't like it if I bring home a boy." She sighed, sheepishly.

We sighed.

Suddenly Marian clicked her fingers. "Got it!" They all looked at her. "We say their exchange students from, erm, New Zealand! They used to live in England but now they live in New Zealand!"

"That's an excellent idea!" Djaq cried delighted.

"We can take them to school with us!" Dean added.

"So it's sorted." Mira concluded.

They walked over to the boys and Mira grabbed the remote of Allan.

"Right..."

Xxx

It took them half an hour to explain things to the boys, with them chipping in with things like, "what's an exchange student?" and "where's New Zealand?" Truth be told it took up most of their patience.

"So who's going with who?" Will asked.

"You're coming with me." Djaq put in quickly.

"And your coming with me Much." Dean stated.

"I'll go with you." Allan said draping an arm around Mira's shoulders. She rolled her eyes but made no effort to remove him.

"You're with me then." Marian sighed.

"That I am." Robin winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Cya then." They called as they walked out of the door.

"Cya." She sighed, God, she really needed to stop doing that.

Xxx

"This is your room." Marian nodded towards a door. "And this is mine, it's strictly off limits, okay?"

He nodded, she lead him into his room. Glancing around the room she saw the digital clock. It had taken them a long time to go around the house. He had found the kitchen really interesting; she just hoped that he wouldn't burn the house down with the cooker. So she was at the end of her tether now and she didn't want to explain this too. So she picked it up and came back with a normal clock.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"This is your bed, spare blankets in the wardrobe. Draws for clothes. And the TV, it's just like the one downstairs okay?"

"Clothes?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Yes clothes." she said slowly.

"I don't have any other clothes."

She smiled evilly "that's why we're taking you shopping."

Xxx

They stopped in front of the Darwin Centre and allowed the boys to take it in. They had had enough trouble getting them off the bus.

"This is a shopping centre." Mira smiled. "The best thing about the 20th century!"

"Mira." Djaq said in a warning tone.

"Okay, not the best. Just a close second to clubs. Clubs is a place where you drink, dance and flirt." She explained automatically.

"I like the sound of this." Allan smirked.

"Come on." Marian heaved and pulled Robin into the centre. We split off then, each going in different directions. Dean and Much to the nearest Sainsbury's, Mira and Allan to Animal and Will and Djaq still at the doorway (Will was marvelling at the automatic doors.)

She sighed again, it wasn't that she didn't like shopping, but she wasn't like Mira, who could shop all day. She could stand about four, five hours and then she would get fed up.

"Well," She said to him. "We'd better get started."

Xxx

Robin and Marian slumped down on the sofa in the front room. It had been exhausting. They had got bags of things, clothes, lot's of hoodys, jeans and shirts. A phone, which he had mastered in the taxi home, food, a few things for Marian, cologne and other boy things, shoes, accessories for his room and (he had insisted) sports things. This included an archery target in the garden and a punch bag.

"Well." She said. "We'd better get ready."

He looked at her questioningly.

"You didn't expect us to let you off your first night without going out, did you?"

"Wow!" He smiled and jumped up and around the back of the sofa.

"But I bags first shower." I smirked.

"Shower?" He asked.

Oh God, she thought, this was going to be embarrassing.


	3. Club

It took them awhile to take in the pounding music of the club. The DJ was just starting for the night. They smiled and sat down in a booth. The boys looked around dazed, whilst we explained things. Marian looked at Robin, he was finally clean and actually had scrubbed up nice. His hair hung lose from his head and his shirt gripped nicely to his toned physique.

Mira got the drinks and we settled down nicely until there was a shout.

"Marian!" She grimaced and looked up at Guy with a false smile on her face.

"Guy." she greeted. "Come and join us. If that's okay with you guys?" She glanced at them. They nodded giving her small looks of sympathy.

He came and sat down.

"Oh, guys this is Guy, my boyfriend."

They looked blank.

"We're courting." She added. They nodded and she saw Robin tense his jaw.

"This is, Will, Allan, Much and Robin. They're from England but they moved to New Zealand, they're exchange students. They're staying with us. Robin is with me." She smiled over at the gorgeous boy in question.

"Nice to meet you." Robin smiled at her and extended his hand to Guy.

Guy shook it roughly and nodded to the rest.

"Marian, will you give me the honour of a dance?" He asked.

She nodded, sighing secretly.

The pair went onto the dance floor and danced a little, though he was trying to slow dance to Please Don't Stop The Music, which was all wrong. Another thing that was all wrong were his hands on her skin, they felt dirty, unclean. He bent down suddenly and was about to kiss her when a voice said.

"Excuse me." His head jerked up, annoyed. She went limp with relief.

"May I?" Robin held out his hand to Marian. She took it and smiled weakly at Guy.

"Sorry." She mouthed at him and relaxed into Robin's arms as the music suddenly went soft and slow. He couldn't dance at first, kept trying to do ballroom with her. But once she had taught him, he was a natural. All she had to do was relax into his arms, it was beautiful.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away

"Marian!" An angry Guy pulled her away from her paradise.

"What?" She snapped.

"Marian?" Robin asked frowning, he looked at Guy and scowled.

"Leave it Robin, I'll be back soon." She sighed.

"No! What if…"

"Never mind what if, go back to the gang." She ordered.

"Okay," He sighed, but fixed Guy with a gimlet eye "if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming to find you."

"I'll be quick." Guy muttered and dragged her out of the club.

Once they were round the back street and into an alley he pushed her against a wall.

"You little sleazy, cow!" He screamed, small bits of spit went into her face.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "Guy-"

"Do not Guy me! I saw you, snuggling up to little lover boy!"

"I did nothing of the sort, he is new around here, I am making him feel welcome. Is that such a crime?!"

"Why you little…" He punched her hard in the face.

She winced in pain as something cracked and bit her lip to stop her crying out. She pushed her knee swiftly up and connected to his groin, he shouted in pain and punched her hard in the stomach. He let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"Get up!" He ordered giving her a swift kick. "And tidy yourself up, you look like a common gutter tramp."

She watched him as he walked away. Why did she go out with him? Why did she let him treat me like this? She could easily have kicked him to the ground so that he screamed for mercy, but she didn't, why? She sighed and shook her head, pulling herself off the ground she groaned as pain swept over her, God it hurt. She swayed slightly and grabbed onto a wall. The floor wasn't muddy thank God, so she only had to brush herself down and hobble after him.

Xxx

She could see the second she got there, that the boys knew. They all had a mixture of anger and concern on their faces, but she could tell the anger wasn't pointed at her. Marian came forward and Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She obliged and sat but he didn't let go of her arm.

"Do you know what I hate?" Robin asked suddenly, breaking the icy tension.

"What?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"When men decide to hit women, don't you Guy?" Robin spat out his name.

"Sometimes they deserve it." Guy snarled, loosening his grip on her.

"Why you son of a…" Robin shouted and leapt at him. Marian jumped out of the way, just in time.

The fight continued but she couldn't see much.

"Stop!" She shouted "Stop it! Both of you!" They didn't.

So she decided to take a hands on approach. She ran up to Robin and hauled him off a bloody Guy.

"Leave it Robin!!" She shouted in his ear.

"Why?" He asked turning around.

"Because I don't want you to go to prison, for public assault!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." The large security guard walked towards them.

"Yeah, sorry. We're just going. Sorry about the mess, we'll pay for anything broken or damaged." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." He smiled kindly and ushered them out of the door.

The gang were all there, facing an angry Gisbourne.

"Come on." She said, "we're going home."

"No, your coming with me!" Gisbourne grabbed her hand.

"Get. Off. Me." She ordered and kicked him hard in the back of the knee. As he collapsed onto the ground she gave him a kick. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She snarled and pulled Robin away.


	4. Confessions

4. Confession

"Where does it hurt?" Djaq asked.

"I'm _fine_!" She moaned. They were all in her living room. She had marched them there after seeing to Guy.

Okay, so that last thing was a lie. She felt awful. Her jaw was still throbbing and the pain in her ribs where he had kicked her was immense. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"You don't look fine." Mira said, "You're as pale as a sheet."

"I'm fine." She repeated, with a little less conviction.

"You always say that!" Dean cried.

"Guys," She said, over her unbearable pain. "I'm fine. It was just a little knock." Then it all went black.

Xxx

She awoke to a beeping noise and opened her eyes, but shut them again against the startling white light. When she finally opened them again she found she was in hospital. Ah, not exactly what she had been expecting.

"Awake then?" said a voice. She turned around and saw Robin, cheeky grin and all.

"Looks like it." She smiled.

She tried to sit up, but groaned. He was at her side in an instant.

"Do you want a bit of help?"

"No." She said, defiantly, "I can do it."

She struggled for about two minutes to sit up, before collapsing down into the bed.

"Don't say a word, not a word." She grumbled.

"Okay, I'll say four. Now do you want help?"

"That's five." She pointed out. But he was already helping her up.

"Thank you." She sighed once he had lifted her up and patted the bed, he sat obediently.

"Any time, now, you have a broken rib, but your jaw bone is just bruised." He smiled.

"Not the worst." She murmured to herself but he heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said hurriedly.

But he had already put two and two together.

"He has done it before?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe." She hedged.

"Where?"

"What if he has?" She dodged. "It is my concern."

"Marian, I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because we share a house now and I need to know about you."

"Fine." She sighed and gave in. "He has hurt me before."

"How many times?"

"I'm not really sure."

She saw him clench his jaw "what has he done?"

"Well." She sighed.

"Marian, you can tell me."

She gave in again, "Where should I start?"

"From the beginning."

"Well then. We met at school, I'd just lost my mother and so I was grieving. He gave my shelter, a sanctuary. For about six months we were good friends, he was nice to me, comforted me. Then he met a man called Vasey, that's where it all went wrong. He stopped spending time with me and so I concluded we weren't friends. So I went out and met the girls. I've known Djaq most of my life and so when she moved into the school, not long after Vasey, we grouped up and met Dean and Mira. I was happy for about five months. Then he came up to me one day and made me start going out with him. He hasn't hit me much before, this is only the seventh time." She looked at him with scared eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No!" Robin pulled me into his embrace and she snuggled in. "Marian I swear, he will never hurt you again."

And I believed him...


	5. Dad

Robin couldn't believe it. What she had told him was vile, inconceivable. He swore that the next time he saw that vile, disgusting worm he would kill him. It may be acceptable here, but back home, it was the worst thing a man could do. Robin just couldn't comprehend it.

Djaq and the others were with her now. She would be home soon, the doctor said. He didn't understand this world, after Marian had woken up she had explained about the hospital, all the equipment and things. It was all so strange.

He didn't know why but he had become attached to Marian for some reason. It was stupid, he knew. But her hair, and her eyes. They were so... so...

He couldn't explain them. He shook his head quickly, best not to dwell, he would have to return soon anyway.

He turned, sadly and hurried inside.

Xxx

A week later Marian sat in the lounge, worrying. Loud, Arabic curses were coming from the kitchen. Robin was having a go at cooking.

Marian, after a week's preparation, had finally let him loose in the kitchen, with strict instructions about the cooker. And that, no, smoke wasn't normal.

She flicked listlessly through the channels on the telly. A loud ring interrupted the mindless flicking session.

"I'll get it!" She shouted.

All she got in response was another loud curse.

She smiled and hurried to the door. It swung open.

"Dad?"She gaped.

"Hi honey."He smiled at her.

"I... I thought you weren't coming back until next month." She stuttered.

"I thought I'd surprise you-" He was cut off by another loud Arabic curse.

"Marian." He asked "who's here?"

"Erm, hold on one second." She replied and ran into the kitchen.

Robin was half way through his third batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Robin!" She hissed.

"Marian!"He smiled "Who was at the door?"

"My dad! He wants to see you!"

"Ah."

"Remember, New Zealand exchange student!"

He nodded and pulled off her polka dot apron.

Xxx

"Dad." Marian took a deep breath. "This is Robin. He's an exchange student from New Zealand, he's staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you Sir." Robin held out his hand.

"You too, Robin." Edward slowly took the boys hand, he seemed nice enough and it was the happiest he had seen Marian in months, true, it was also one of the first times he'd actually seen his daughter in the past few months.

"Well." He made up his mind to like the boy. "It seems I can just go again."

"No Dad!" Marian cried.

"I'm just joking dear. I'll have to go again in a few days though."

"Okay." Marian sighed and slumped back onto the sofa.

Robin went back to the kitchen and his cookies.

And Edward went to unpack.

Xxx

Marian looked around the bomb sight that was once a kitchen.

"And Much does all the cooking you say?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You can really tell."

He nodded again.

"Now, time to face the glory of washing up!"

But Robin was gone.

"Robin Locksley!" Marian shouted and ran out of the open back door.

Unfortunately Robin was waiting in the garden, with the only thing he knew how to work. The hose pipe.

**Right, I'm really not happy with this chapter, I couldn't get it right but I needed to do it so...**

**I tried to improve it with a bit of humour. Plz review and tell me if it worked. LOL thanx.**

**Rache=D**


	6. Play my Music

The insistent beeping from the alarm meant only one thing to Marian. It was the end of the holidays. Thank God Djaq had managed to teach the boys basics in Maths, Science and English. They had caught on quickly and learnt most things that they should know.

She sighed and smiled as she remembered the way that Allan had scratched his head over the timetable, until Mira had came along and turned it the other way around.

After showering and curling her hair, Marian went on a uniform hunt. Her dad had gone, left three nights ago. It wasn't so bad now, in fact, everything was so much better since Robin had come. She had split up with Guy, learnt to be herself and felt so relaxed in his presence.

Her uniform, she found, was buried under a mountain of clothes on her sofa. She pulled on the tight blouse and short skirt adding tights to the mixture and then pulling on her black jumper and rolling up the sleeves. She couldn't be bothered to look for her shoes, so she pulled out her black boots and wore them instead. Now for the bag, well that wasn't so hard, it was with her other bags. But she had no idea where her books were. Finally she found them. Her DT book was under the sofa, her history book was in her wardrobe and her PE kit was cowering in the corner of her room.

When she got down into the kitchen she found that Robin wasn't there, great. Slowly she walked upstairs and knocked on his door. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. Carefully she pushed open the door. There was Robin, lying flat out on the bed, with just his boxers on. God he looked hot. She stared at him for a while until she was suddenly pulled out of her fantasies by Robin.

"What?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked away guiltily.

"You were looking at me."

"No." She protested. "It was just the way my eyes were pointing!"

"Whatever." He rolled lazily onto his side and gave her that smirk that she couldn't resist. Abruptly he sat up and looked at her. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called a school uniform, don't worry, you get one too." She patronised him.

"No way am I wearing _that_!" He pointed at her skirt.

Here she couldn't help but smirk. "You won't, now get dressed!" She threw his clothes at him and he smirked and rolled over again.

"I think I'll start school tomorrow." He smirked.

Marian had had enough, she went to the bathroom, filled a bucket with water, came back in and promptly threw it over him.

"Oh no you won't buster, you're starting today." She smirked at a soaking wet Robin. "I want you down in five!" She called as she went down stairs...

Xxx

Robin could hear music from the kitchen as he descended the stairs. He leant on the door frame and watched as she danced around the kitchen, humming along with the tune to the song.

He knew this song, it had been on the radio all summer. So he sang along.

_Play my music_

_Let's turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothin' in the world can bring me down  
_

Marian looked up from the toaster to find Robin singing along to Play My Music. She smiled at him and shook her head slightly, he was really good. But then joined in...

_  
Hand clappin'  
Hip shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah  
_

Robin stared at Marian, her voice was gorgeous, amazing, the best.

_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
(woo!)  
(music)_

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everythin' I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clappin'  
Earth shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes  
Singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
YEAH!

They collapsed on the floor in laughter. Marian glanced up at the clock and panicked.

"Crap!" was all she said.

**Not my song! Jonas Brothers Play My Music. Hope you liked it.**


	7. A new experience

**Sos it has taken so long I have been writing my other story which I recently uploaded called Dreams on Fire, Marian returns to the camp during season 3 , please read it!!!!!**

**Thanx for your patience!**

"Where are they?" Much was pacing.

"I don't know! Probably just over-slept!" Djaq was trying not to worry.

"I've tried Marian at home, no answer, they must be on their way." Dean reassured.

As she said this Marian came running around the corner, with some difficulty (remember the shoes) and Robin was trailing after her.

"Where have you been?" Much exploded.

"Sorry, Robin decided he didn't want to start school today." Marian glared at Robin.

"Oh you're blaming me now?" He glowered.

The pair stood at odds, glaring at each other. The gang were at a loss, Mira broke the tension.

"Ha!" She pointed at Djaq. "I win! Hand it over!" Djaq begrudgingly handed over a ten pound note.

"What was that?" Allan asked.

"A bet." Mira wasn't concentrating, still basking in her own glory.

"Girls can't gamble!" Allan spluttered.

"Shut it! Gingy!" Mira gave him a playful whack, the gang laughed and suddenly the tension was broken.

"I'm not ginger!" Allan raged.

"Whatever... Gingy!" Mira laughed.

The bus came past a second later and stopped at them. As the eight over them climbed aboard, Robin wrapped an arm around Marian's shoulder and whispered one word.

"Sorry."

"Me too." She replied and snuggled in.

Xxx

The school was alive and buzzing with activity. Millions of kids streamed in and out of the gates to Nottingham Secondary School and Six Form College. Normally The Six Formers would have been separated from the rest by the fact that they weren't wearing uniform, but now the rules had changed, much to the anger of Marian, Dean, Djaq and Mira and the rest of the six formers too. The rules now stated that Six Formers must attend in uniform and have the same hours as the Secondary students, with the exception of free period.

Dull, depressing, drab, lots of d words really were what described Nottingham's only Secondary School. This was a way to a future, do you want one? Well if this is the only way, cutting it thin really.

"This is where we have to spend the day in?!" Allan looked aghast.

"Afraid so." Mira nodded.

The bell rang out through the yard.

"Come on." Marian grabbed Robin's hand and dragged him to their form room, soon followed by everyone else.

"Miss these are the exchange students." Marian motioned to the boys.

"Of course, get them seats." Mrs Bright wasn't concentrating and for this they were thankful.

"Clarence"

"Here"

She had started the register.

"Clamity"

"Here"

Marian zoned in and out of the register, only picking up the names she was familiar with.

"A-dale!"

"What?"

Mrs Bright glared at him. "I'm not sure about New Zealand Mr A-dale, but in England we say here, understood?"

"Yes."

"So, let's try again, A-dale."

"Here, understood."

"Mr A-dale! Is this some sort of joke?"

"No!" Allan was very confused. "What did I do wrong?"

"Forget it!" Mrs Bright wasn't up to this on a Monday morning.

Marian and the gang tried to suppress their laughter.

"Colmer!"

"Here."

Marian glared at Sarah Colmer, the tart of the class. But then she zoned out again.

"Gisbourne."

"Here!"

Marian sat up straight, like she had been electrified.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Mmm." Why was she being like this? She hadn't been like this before, maybe it was because she had now shared her experience with someone?

"Don't worry, if he so much as _looks _at you, I'll pummel him." Robin promised and out an arm around her, she snuggled in again and sighed contentedly.

"Rose"

"Here!"

"Get rid off the gum Miss Rose."

Mira sighed and heaved herself out of her seat. Then she had an idea. Gisbourne sat next to the bin. She stopped about five paces from it.

"Miss Andrews," it was a warning.

"Just let me try miss." Without waiting for an answer, or a protest Mira spat firmly. It missed the target, sort off. It hit Guy firmly on the side of his black jelled hair.

"Oops! Silly me!" Mira trilled and wandered back to her seat.

The bell went.

"Class dismissed." Mrs Bright told the laughing six formers, she was really getting to old for this.

Xxx

Outside Djaq was leaning on Will, who was supporting her as laughter raked her body. The gang were mostly in the same positions.

"God Mira! That was hilarious!" Will exclaimed.

"I almost fell off my chair!" Dean cried.

"I didn't." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Davina, Vasey's sister. She was dressed in black leather and let's just say that she and Marian weren't on the best of terms.

"You little sleazy tramp, I suppose you think you're funny?" Davina spat at Mira, Mira glared at her.

"Funnier than you? Yeah!" Mira sneered.

Allan and the boys took a step forward. But Djaq grabbed them and hissed in their ears.

"Leave it! This is Marian's battle." So the boys looked on as the catfight rolled out before their eyes.

"God no!" Davina swept her hair back, stood in a cocky stance in front of Marian and Mira.

"God yes!" Mira mimicked. "Honestly, what planet are you from? Are you going for the 'do me' look?" Mira pretended to examine her as Davina turned red with rage. "Wait! Wait! No I got it, it's the 'free ride' look, isn't it? Say I'm right? Oh please do?"

"You little..." Davina swept a hand forward to slap Mira, but suddenly she stopped and saw that Marian was holding her hand in a grip of steel.

"You ever touch her, or any one of my girls, or my _friends_ period. Then I'll knock you so hard you won't remember your own name!" Marian's threat was made softly, dangerously.

"As if!" Davina scoffed-a mistake. In a second Marian had twisted her arm around and was holding it up to her back, close to breaking point.

"I swear, that if I ever catch or even vaguely _hear _about you even _touching_ any of these people behind me, then I'll get those fake nails of yours and stick them somewhere you won't forget!" Marian hissed, and then pushed Davina away. "Get out of my sight! You're disgusting!"

Marian wandered nonchalantly up to them.

After a tense silence Robin finally said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side!" They burst out laughing just as the bell went.

"Come on, we've got music next, Mr Mould won't be kind if he finds us late!" Dean grabbed Much's hand and started pulling him towards the Music block. She was soon followed.

Xxx

The music block was buzzing, the usual chaos as Mr Mould gave up and let everyone do their own thing.

"Ah, Marian!" Fortunately she was one of his favourites.

"Hey Sir." She smiled.

"Are you all set for tomorrow night?" Murmured Mr Mould.

Marian nodded.

**Please R+R THANK YO THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv to my reviewers and readers**

**luv**

**Ray**

**-x-**


	8. Almost Lover

**Actually quite long, the songs are Almost Lover by a Fine Frenzy (really beautiful song, I love it) and This is me from Camp Rock (one of the only songs in that I like)**

"Robin?" Marian said. They were sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Robin was sat at the end of the sofa and Marian was lying out on the rest, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes." He turned away from the film and looked down into her sapphire eyes, her hair cascading around her shoulders. How could she be so beautiful?

She was sucking a strand of hair, in that adorable way that he loved, which showed that she was anxious. "I was thinking... well..."

"What's up Maiden? You can tell me." He had started calling her that and she loved it.

"Well, tomorrow night I'm doing a concert, sort of a performance, for the beginning of term and I was wondering if you would come, you and the gang?" She looked up at him nervously.

"Of course!" He smiled. "It would be my honour, my lady." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. His mouth sent spark up her arm. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, it's in the park. Not just me, all sorts of people from the school." She added hastily.

He smiled at her. "Sounds perfect."

"Mr Mould said he would get you guy's backstage passes too."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, like passes so that you can come and see me."

"Sounds ace!" He pronounced the last word with particular vigour, the girls had taught it to him a while ago and he loved it.

She giggled as she got up and went to the stairs.

"What?" He gave her the injured puppy dog look.

"I love you when you do that." She smiled.

"I love you, full stop."

"What!?" Marian was so shocked that she took a step back and almost fell over the stairs, Robin caught her.

"You heard, I love you." He smiled down at the position he held her in.

She hoisted herself up and stared into his emeralds. "I love you too." She whispered and brought her lips slowly up to meet his. It was amazing, sensational! He was the best kisser EVER. As the kiss became more heated the pair became more daring, Marian hesitantly reached out her tongue and captured his, he curled it around caressing it with his own. His hands reached up and rubbed her neck and waist and hers pulled through his hair and down his shirt.

The two lovers broke apart for air and gazed at one another.

"Best kiss of my life." Marian breathed.

"Oh," he smiled at her. "You've seen nothing yet!" Suddenly he lifted her bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into her room, where they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Xxx

The gang were surprised when they saw Robin and Marian walking down the street. They had expected another argument. But they had their arms around each other's waist. Different.

"You so scored!" Dean hissed at her.

Marian only blushed and looked away as Dean nodded knowingly.

"Guys," Marian cleared her throat. "I was wondering, do you want to come to this concert?"

"What?" Allan frowned at her.

"Yeah, what concert, Maz?" Djaq gave her a curious look.

"Well, Mr Mould wants me to perform in an outdoor 'beginning of term' concert (performance), tonight..."She started to suck her hair again.

Soon she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The girls voices were a little muffled, as they were hugging Marian.

"Well I wasn't sure if I should do it until yesterday."

"Well you know we'll come." Djaq indicated to herself and the girls.

"So, are we going to?" Asked Much.

"Only if you want to." Marian assured.

"Definitely!" Much cried.

"Of course." Will smiled.

"And you know I do." Robin bent down and kissed Marian.

She blushed happily and turned to Allan.

"So what is it? Just watchin' a load of people sing?" He asked doubtfully.

"And there'll be free beer." Mira pointed out, seductively.

"Count me in!" Suddenly he was very eager.

They laughed and clambered onto the bus.

Xxx

The day flew by for Marian, who barely noticed anything.

When the bell rang she flew out of school, only stopping when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" She cried but then looked up, her face turned cold, "oh it's you Guy."

"Hello Marian." He looked sincere. "I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated you, I didn't think and I've been having anger management classes to try and stop myself from hurting people. I was just wondering if we could be friends?" He _looked _sorry, but Marian was still hesitant.

"I'm…I'm sure that in time we can come to be friends." She stuttered and hurried past.

She met Robin a few more paces down the corridor.

"I saw Gisbourne, tried to stop him. Are you okay?" He was out of breath.

"Yeah," she nodded, still slightly dazed by what had just happened.

"Maiden," He lead her to a bench. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah fine, he didn't touch me. He said he wanted to be friends, that he's having _anger management _classes."

Robin looked skeptical to say the least."And you believed him?"

"I don't know what to believe." She sighed.

"It's okay," Robin decided to change the subject. "Come on, you've got a concert to prepare for!"

Xxx

Around five hours later, the gang were stood in the park with around one hundred other people. It was dark, well as dark as it could be at eight on a September evening. Marian was on next and they were all nervous for her, not that she was gonna fail. God! She had best voice ever, but she was nervous and though the girls kept on reassuring Robin that she would be fine once she was on stage, he couldn't help but be nervous for her.

Suddenly a spot light came on the stage and the crowd went into general silence. Marian was stood looking into the audience, a microphone in her hands, her hair cascading down her back, in a small blue dress.

_  
__Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

She started to raise her voice as she came onto the chorus, She twisted the notes to fit the words, producing an amazing sound through the microphone, as the audience stood transfixed.

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

As for Marian? Well she was lost in the song by now, not even seeing the crowd in front of her, she was being wrapped slowly in the notes and music.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_  
_The crowd erupted in noise as she walked off and suddenly there was a cheering.

"Encore! Encore!" Marian looked at Mr Mould for guidance, he just nodded.

She went to the side of the stage and pulled Robin discreetly around the corner.

"What is it Maiden?" He kissed her, causing many envious looks from the other girls. "You were great by the way!" She blushed and stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. "Me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well if it will make you happy Maiden."

"It will." She smiled.

Xxx

Marian walked onto the stage.

"Well you guys asked for an encore, so here you go, this is: This is me!"

She turned around so the wasn't facing the crowd.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
_

She raised her head and turned to face them as her voice rose with the music.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Suddenly Robin stepped out and started to sing as he moved towards her

_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
_

Marian joined in and they both carried on singing.

_  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_

Robin: _You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
_Together: _Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

The pair ended it gazing into each others eyes and then Robin kissed her passionately, as the crowds exploded in even bigger applaud. But the lovers knew nothing but each other as they kissed…

**Don't we all love the fluff! I know I do!**

**RnR PLZ!!!!**

**I updated nice and quick**

**plz plz plz plz plz**

**I luv u my reviewers, u r DA BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thank you thank you thank you**

**Luv**

**Ray**

**-x-**

**=D**

**PS I would like at least four reviews before my next chapter, thank you!!!!!!!**


End file.
